Summertime
by p1Nk-Ch3rRy
Summary: Just read and find out! Even though it's only one chapter it's a one long chapter. Just so you know, I just uploaded the sequel After Summertime so check it out as well.


_**Disclaimer:**_

I DO NOT, I sadly repeat, DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA OR ITS CHARACTERS (maybe Ryu, Hoshi, Aya and Lydia. AND other names that's mention in the story that ISN'T CCS Characters)!!!!!!!!...but i own this plot...mwahhhh...*coughing*...god i'm getting too old for this...

_**Author's Note:**_

Hello Everyone! This is my third completed story hopefully you like it.

_**Couples:**_

SyaoranxSakura, EriolxTomoyo, ChiharuxTakashi, MeilingxRyu, RikaxYoshiyuki and NaokoxHiro

_**SUMMERTIME**_

Tears coming down her face as she sit next to her window, staring out remembering what happened earlier today.

_**Flashback**_

_"Alright students, have a nice and safe summer, I'll see you guys back here in September" announced the principle on the intercom..but_

_"Yeah, summer here we come" screamed Hoshi, a 18 years old senior with long deep, rich auburn colored long hair to his chin with light blue eyes who was also Sakura's boyfriend, as two lovely 18 year old ladies burst into laughter. One has beautiful long auburn hair with beautiful emerald eyes to go along with a light tanned skin tone color, her name was Sakura Kinomoto. The other one's name was Tomoyo Daidouji, she had long black flowing hair and also beautiful amethyst eyes with a pale skin tone._

_"What" said Hoshi._

_"Nothing" said Tomoyo, Sakura' s best friend._

_"Uh huh whatever" said Hoshi looking away._

_"Yes it's really nothing" said Sakura as she walked to him and kissed him on his lips._

_"Ow isn't that sweet" said Lydia, who was also 18 years old, but had short shoulder length brown hair with light brown eyes and a tanned skin tone, as she walked over to the three of them. Lydia is Sakura's second best friend, but Tomoyo doesn't seem to trust or like her at all._

_"Hey Lydia" said Sakura._

_"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo, Hoshi" said Lydia._

_"Hello Lydia" said Tomoyo pretending to smile._

_"Hiya Lydia" said Hoshi as he hold Sakura on his lap._

_"Oh yeah, Hoshi I need to discuss with you about the project we have to do during summer" said Lydia._

_"Alright what is it" said Hoshi._

_"Well I don't have it here with me but it's in Mrs. Yui's class right now, can you meet me there after school" said Lydia._

_"Sure, I'll drop by before football practice" said Hoshi as the bell rang for the last class of the day._

_"Bye sweetie I'll come by your house tomorrow, okay" said Hoshi as he kissed Sakura and ran off to his class._

_"Okay, let's get going Sakura or we'll be late" said Tomoyo as she dragged Sakura._

_**In Class**_

_"Sakura I have a bad feeling about Lydia's little "__meeting/discussion__" thingy" whispered Tomoyo loud enough for Sakura to hear._

_"Why do you said that" asked Sakura as she was copying the notes down on her paper._

_"Because I just had a feeling" said Tomoyo as Sakura just giggled._

_"What, remember when I told you that I had a feeling Hoshi was going to ask you out two years ago in junior high" said Tomoyo._

_"Fine we'll go check it out" said Sakura._

_"Okay" said Tomoyo as the bell rang and students ran out the door throwing papers everywhere. Sakura and Tomoyo walked side by side up stairs to Mrs. Yui's classroom. As they were walking up they see Mrs. Yui._

_"Hello Mrs. Yui" said Sakura as she and Tomoyo bow to her._

_"Hello girls" said Mrs. Yui._

_"Are you leaving" asked Tomoyo._

_"No, the teachers are having a long meeting this afternoon so I'll be here until late" said Mrs. Yui._

_"Oh really?" said Sakura._

_"Yeah" answered Mrs. Yui, tiredly but continued "Did you girls want something or need to talk to me?"_

_"No, but have you seen Lydia" asked Tomoyo._

_"Why yes, she with Hoshi in my class right now" said Mrs. Yui._

_"What they doing in your classroom after school?" asked Sakura._

_"They told me that they had to finish their project for Mr. Kenji's class" said Mrs. Yui._

_"Okay then thank you" said Tomoyo._

_"Okay I'll see you girls after summer and be safe alright" said Mrs. Yui as she walked down stairs._

_"Hai" said both Sakura and Tomoyo._

_"See, they're just doing there project for Mr Kenji's class" said Sakura._

_"Sakura, we better just go and check" said Tomoyo as Sakura nodded. Sakura and Tomoyo peeked through the window and saw Lydia kissing Hoshi and taking off his shirt as he took off her tank top. Suddenly the door slide opened and Sakura looked at them shocked, hurt, and all other emotions that could describe it. She was speechless, Sakura then closed her eyes and turned around and walked away._

_"SAKURA WAIT" yelled Hoshi as he ran after Sakura, putting on his shirt._

_"YOU BITCH, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" yelled Tomoyo as she ran towards Lydia, punching her in the face as Lydia knocked out cold._

_"That's what you get, bitch" said Tomoyo in disgust as she walked away and went after Sakura._

_"SAKURA PLEASE BABY" yelled Hoshi making Sakura stop as he ran and hugged her._

_"Why" asked Sakura as she turned to face him, pushing him away._

_"..."_

_"Why Hoshi" said Sakura as if she was about to cry._

_"I-I don't know" said Hoshi as Sakura just looked at him and he could see she was hurting in her eyes._

_"Sakura please forgive me, I did something very wrong and I'm very sorry, It won't happened again I promised" said Hoshi as he hugged her. Then Sakura pushed him away again._

_"No, I thought you were different from the other guys I dated, but today you revealed who you really are, like the rest of them, I'm tired of being hurt over and over again" said Sakura as tears started coming down her cheeks as she continued "How can I be so stupid not to see, now I'm done, done with you, done with us, just done. Your free to chose who you fuck, but have you ever heard of the saying __**'To cheat oneself out of love is the most terrible deception; It is an eternal loss for which there is no reparation, either in time or in eternity' **__well think about it" as she walked and turned the corner._

_"SAKURA...." yelled Hoshi as he hearing her footsteps less._

_"SAKURA...." yelled Hoshi once again as he feel on his knees._

_"I'm sorry" whispered Hoshi as Tomoyo ran pass him and turned the corner as well. Once Sakura had pass through the front doors and started sprinting to her dorm room which was across from the school campus._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sakura" someone said as she turned to see Tomoyo coming towards her. Sakura ran to her and hugged her as she hug back.

"T-tomoyo-o" said Sakura crying even more.

"Shh... it's okay you don't need him" said Tomoyo as she started rubbing Sakura's back to make her feel better.

"I-I just can't believe he did that" said Sakura looking up to Tomoyo as she continued, "I loved him, why can't he see that"

"Sakura, he doesn't deserve you so just forget about that jerk" said Tomoyo.

"B-but I can't" said Sakura.

"Come on" said Tomoyo.

"Can I get some alone time right now, Tomoyo" asked Sakura as she turned and walk back to the window.

"Sak-" said Tomoyo.

"Please Tomoyo" said Sakura interrupting Tomoyo.

"Okay, just call me later" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah" said Sakura as Tomoyo walked out the door and closed it behind her. After Sakura hear the door closed she burst into tears as she rip down all the picture of either her and him, him and his friends, her and Lydia, him alone and whatever remind Sakura of him and HER (Lydia). As you would look around the room it would be mess: papers everywhere, pictures everywhere, books laying on the ground from falling off the table, and of course an angry and hurtful Sakura in the middle of it all. All she could ask herself is "WHY, WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME?". She then suddenly dropped to herself on her bed curl as a ball and cried and cried until she finally feel asleep.

_**Tomoyo**_

Tomoyo slowly closed the door and began to walk away from the door as she heard sobbing coming from her and Sakura's dorm. She turned back then stopped herself, _"Okay Tomoyo it's alright just give her some time to let it all out._"Tomoyo then continued to walked down the hall to leave Sakura some time to "let it out."

"How can I get her to not think about that monkey-chinned gas-dumpster?" said Tomoyo think very hard. Then her phone ringed and she answered it.

_**"Moshi Moshi Tomoyo Here" said Tomoyo.**_

_**"Konnichiwa Tomo" said the stranger.**_

_**"Mei?" said Tomoyo unsure of who it was.**_

_**"Yeah it's me, Meiling" said the stranger who apparently is called Mei or Meiling.**_

_**"Hey, What's up" said Tomoyo.**_

_**"Nothing much, it's just I want to invite you, Sak and a couple of friends to live with me this summer at my family's beach house in Manza Beach located in Okinawa" said Meiling.**_

_**"OMG, why, what, h-how can this happened" said Tomoyo as she continued "so your parents trust you fully now"**_

_**"Hecka No, my parents and I had an agreement" said Meiling.**_

_**"Yeah" said Tomoyo.**_

_**"Well in the beginning of the school year my parents said that if I kept all my grades up and pass all my classes before this summer then they were going to lend me our family's summer house and that I can invite you guys to stay with me for the whole summer with no parents" said Meiling. **_

_**Just then it finally came to Tomoyo.**_

_**"I'VE GOT IT" yelled Tomoyo in success.**_

_**"Oww...Geezzz Tomo..one day I am going to go deaf" said Meiling.**_

_**"Sorry" said Tomoyo.**_

_**"Well, what was THAT about anyways" said Meiling.**_

_**"Umm..well Sak broke up with Hoshi because he cheated on her with Utada" said Tomoyo.**_

_**"Really? When was that?" asked Meiling.**_

_**"Today" said Tomoyo.**_

_**"How did she know he was cheating with Lydia?" asked Meiling.**_

_**"Because they were in a freaking public classroom AT SCHOOL already in the process of doing it while the teacher was in a meeting" said Tomoyo getting mad again about earlier.**_

_**"Shit, that clown-limbed sewage-wiper better watch his freaking back because the next time I see him I'll so give him a piece of my mind" said Meiling starting to get piss.**_

_**"Alright, alright cool it" said Tomoyo.**_

_**"FIne, for NOW" said Meiling as she cracked her knuckles.**_

_**"Anyways, I just want her to be away to a place that's peaceful and refreshing so she'll forget about THAT FREAKING SHOVEL-FRIED DRAMA-QUEEN and start fresh when she comes back" said Tomoyo changing the tone and attitude in her voice.**_

_**"Yeah your right she needs it" said Meiling.**_

_**"When are you planning for us to go?" asked Tomoyo.**_

_**"Well I will send a private jet so you and the girls could hop on tomorrow at 12 " said Meiling**_

_**"TOMORROW" yelled Tomoyo.**_

_**"TOMO" yelled Meiling back.**_

_**"Gomen" said Tomoyo.**_

_**"Anyways yes tomorrow" said Meiling.**_

_**"Alright Mei, I have to check up on her now" said Tomoyo.**_

_**"Okay then, tell her I said hi" said Meiling.**_

_**"Alright Mei, Don't worry I will" said Tomoyo.**_

_**"Thanks" said Meiling.**_

_**"JA NE" said Tomoyo.**_

_**"JA NE" said Meiling as they both clicked.**_

As Tomoyo put her phone in her pocket she start walking back to her room. She open her door, got in and closed the door knowing that it was too dark. Tomoyo then walked to her desk where the lamp was located and almost tripped over something that was on the ground. She finally reached her desk and turned on the lamp lights. Tomoyo looked around and it was a total mess everywhere. She then turned and look at the figure on the bed and found that it was her beloved friend, Sakura. Walking closer to Sakura she noticed that she had been crying.

"Poor Sak" said Tomoyo as she pull a blanket out of the closet and put it over Sakura. Tomoyo then started cleaning, fixing, picking up everything that was on the ground. She toss away all the pictures that was ripped from the wall. Now all you can see on the wall was just barely nothing. Just a plain, regular, white wall.

_**Next Morning**_

As the sun beam through the glass window Sakura wakes up.

"Huh?" said Sakura she looked around confused and saw that it was clean. Nothing on the ground, books back on the desk and just no mess at all. She then look at Tomoyo's bed and saw her sleeping figure.

"Isn't she suppose to be awake yet. Usually she'll wake up extra extra early" said Sakura to herself but then thought about it a bit and the answer finally came to her. _"Thank you Tomoyo" _thought to herself. Sakura then woke up and walked to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

_**Kitchen**_

"What should I cook" said Sakura quietly as she look through the refrigerator.

"Alright I'll make her some pancakes, scramble eggs, some sausages, biscuit and home made orange juice" said Sakura as she grab the stuff from the refrigerator and the cabinets. Then she started mixing the flours and everything else to make pancakes. Sakura begin to cook everything.

Tomoyo inhaled the morning air and smell something. She immediately woke up and ran to the bathroom. After 6 minutes in the bathroom she came out and walk to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen she saw Sakura setting the table.

"Sak" said Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomo, take a seat" said Sakura as she smiled.

"What's this all about" said Tomoyo taking a seat.

"Well I just wanted to thank you Tomo for cleaning my mess and especially for being there for me when I needed you" said Sakura hugging her.

"It's nothing, this is what friends are for" said Tomoyo hugging back.

"Okay now lets dig in" said Sakura as she stop hugging Tomoyo and went to take a seat.

"Yes lets" said Tomoyo as they both started eating.

_**After Breakfast**_

"Oh my god that was good" said Tomoyo laying on the couch as Sakura wash the dishes.

"I guess" said Sakura as she giggled and put the last dish away and walked to the couch and sat down and continued "Well we're going to be stuck on campus the whole summer" as she sighs.

"Oh Sakura" said Tomoyo looking at Sakura.

"Yeah" answered Sakura.

"I forgot to tell you, Mei called and ask for us to stay with her and some friends at her family's summer house this summer" said Tomoyo.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" asked Sakura.

"Cause I forgot and you already fell asleep, so I didn't want to wake up and plus I was cleaning" said Tomoyo.

"Oh okay, so when is she planning for us go?" asked Sakura.

"Umm...today at 12" said Tomoyo quietly.

"TODAY AT 12" yelled Sakura as she ran to her room and started packing clothes.

"Sakura we have like..." said Tomoyo as she looked at her cell phone and continued "one hour left."

"ONE HOUR TOMOYO YOU KNOW I CAN'T PACK ALL MY STUFF IN ONE HOUR" yelled Sakura as she started running to her closet looking for her suit case.

"Yes I know that, that is why I pack it for you and some of my new designs for you to wear" said Tomoyo as she walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. Sakura sigh in relief and followed Tomoyo to the living room.

"But I have to go get ready, Tomo" said Sakura walking to the bathroom.

"Hai Hai" said Tomoyo as she turned on the T.V.

_**Airport**_

Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the doors of Tomoeda International Airlines. Just then a guy in his late 50's came up to them and bow as they bow back.

"Hello girls" said the guy.

"Hi" said Sakura.

"Hello" said Tomoyo.

"Please follow me" said the guy.

"Umm..who exactly are you" asked Tomoyo.

"Sorry for the late introduction but my name is Wei, Lady Meiling sent me here to escort you and a couple of her friend to Manza Beach, Okinawa and there she awaits you for your arrival." said Wei as he continued to walk as the girls followed. As soon as Sakura and Tomoyo aboard the jet and took a seat, the door was close and the jet was ready for take off.

"Sakura, Tomoyo is that you guys" asked a voice. Sakura and Tomoyo looked to the source of the voice and saw a girl who was about the same age as them, she was tanned with two ponytails and light brown eyes.

"Chiharu?" said Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time.

"Yeah" said Chiharu.

"Oh my god I haven't seen you in school lately" said Tomoyo as they hugged.

"No I've been at school everyday, it's just I've been too busy around school that I haven't been able to hang out with you guys" said Chiharu.

"Really? Doing what?" asked Sakura.

"Homework and now that I'm president of the Art Club I have to hold the meetings daily and a lot more stuff" said Chiharu.

"Wow" said Sakura.

"Yeah" said Chiharu.

"So how's life" asked Tomoyo.

"Life sucks but I FOUND MYSELF A BOYFRIEND" said Chiharu happily.

"Great. What's his name" asked Tomoyo.

"His name is Takashi" said Chiharu.

"Wow. He sounds perfect for you" said Sakura.

"So are you the only here beside us" asked Tomoyo.

"No, there's still Rika and Naoko who's over there" said Chiharu as she pointed to the two girls that was talking to each other.

"Oh okay, Let's go over and say hi" said Tomoyo as Sakura nodded. The three of them walked to Rika, who has brown short that is to here chin and curves along her cheeks with soft brown eyes to match her light tanned skin, and Naoko, who have waist length hair and remarkable brown eyes with a light tanned skin as Rika, but Naoko wears glasses. Smart.

"Rika, Naoko" said Sakura.

"Sakura" said Rika as she jumped up and hugged her.

"Hi Naoko" said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo" said Naoko as she too jumped at Tomoyo and then they switch so Naoko is hugging Sakura and Rika hugging Tomoyo.

"Gosh I thought I never seen you guys until school starts again but I guess I was wrong" said Rika.

"I guess, so Rika how's you and Yoshiyuki" said Sakura smiling.

"We're doing great, thanks for asking" said Rika.

"And what about you, Naoko. How you and Hiro?" asked Sakura.

"We never been better" said Naoko.

"So when will we get to meet them" asid Tomoyo looking at Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.

"I don't know they're all busy this summer, so how's you and Hoshi" said Naoko smiling but it disappeared when Sakura lower her head and her bangs blacked her eyes.

"Sak" said Tomoyo sadly.

"It's okay Tomo" said Sakura as she lift up her head and continued, "Well I broke it off."

"Why" asked Rika after Naoko, Chiharu and herself gasps.

"He was cheating on me with Lydia" said Sakura trying to stop herself from crying.

"THAT BASTARD" yelled Chiharu getting mad.

"It's okay, will you guys please excuse me" said Sakura as she walk to the bathroom.

"Sak-" said Tomoyo going after her but was stopped by Rika.

"She need some time alone" said Rika. Tomoyo then nodded in agreement.

_**Bathroom**_

Sakura got to the bathroom and locked the door and started crying.

"Why, Why you freaking jerk" said Sakura as she sobbed more and more. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'm almost done" said Sakura.

"Umm...it's okay take your time, I just wanted to see what was wrong" said a guy on the other side of the bathroom as he continued, "Are you okay."

_**Pilot Room**_

Seeing clouds go by, passing mountains and valley, across the endless ocean and only one jet is flying.

Inside the pilot room was two guys and one gentlemen. Why do I say gentlemen? Because he is a respectful and mature person with a bit black, white, gray and silver hair mix up. He is none other than Wei, the Li's butler. As for the other two guys; one has killer, gorgeous amber eyes with chestnut hair and especially a well-build body and is also light tanned and the other has navy colored hair and blue colored eyes to match his soft, tanned skin. The one with amber eyes and chestnut hair is Syaoran Li. The other one with navy hair and blue eyes is Eriol Hiiragizawa. They are also the pilot of the private jet.

"Hey Eriol, have you checked on those girls in the back yet" asked Syaoran.

"..."

"Eriol?"

"..."

"FREAKING ASS WAKE UP GOD DAMNIT" yelled Syaoran.

"Hai Hai" said Eriol finally awake as he continued, "Now what were you saying."

"I said have you checked on the girls in the back YET" said Syaoran getting annoyed.

"No not yet" said Eriol as he yawn.

"Can you please go check" asked Syaoran.

"..."

"ERIOLLL"

"Yes" said Eriol calmly.

"Forget it, just take the freaking wheel" said Syaoran putting the jet on auto and getting up.

"..."

"ERIOL" yelled Syaoran as he pushed Eriol off the chair.

"Yes Sir" said Eriol immediately getting up as Syaoran walked away laughing.

"Jerk Face" said Eriol as he took control of the jet and pushed neutral or manual.

Syaoran close the door to enter and exit the pilot room and started walking down the small hall, laughing. Just as he pass a bathroom he heard sobbing. He then stopped and listened closely.

"Why, Why you freaking jerk" said a girl as she sobbed more and more. Syaoran had no idea why but he suddenly knocked the door.

"I'm almost done" said the girl again.

"Umm...it's okay take your time, I just wanted to see what was wrong" said Syaoran infront of the bathroom as he continued, "Are you okay."

"I'm fin-" said the girl just as the door opened and Syaoran was locked eyes with a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. Syaoran doesn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off this girl.

_**Bathroom/Outside of Bathroom**_

"Are you okay" asked the guy.

"I'm fin-" said Sakura as she stopped right in the middle of her sentence after opening the door and seeing a pair of amber eyes staring at her.

_**Tomoyo and The Other Girls**_

It was a total silence when Sakura went.

"Umm..well girls I'm going to go check on Sakura okay" said Tomoyo as the other girls nodded.

_"Sakura plea-" _thought Tomoyo but her thought was interrupted by the scene that she was seeing: her best friend and a unknown pilot guy was staring at each other nonstop. Tomoyo then smiled and then grinned.

*AHEM*

_**Bathroom/Outside of Bathroom**_

They were staring at each other and then...

*AHEM*

Sakura and Syaoran snapped out of daydreaming and look where the *AHEM* came from. They looked and saw Tomoyo and turned different directions and blushed.

"Well can you please tell the other girls that we will be landing in less than 15 minutes, so for the 15 minute I would like for you girls to stay seated and put your seat belts on" said Syaoran after he turned around and look at both Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Yes sir no problem" said Tomoyo as she grinned.

"Alright then" said Syaoran not caring as he turned and started walking away.

Tomoyo smiled and then looked at Sakura. Sakura then turned and came face to face with Tomoyo and Tomoyo's grin.

"What?" said Sakura.

"Nothing" said Tomoyo as Sakura walked back to her seat and put her seat belt on. Tomoyo just smiled and followed her.

"Okay girls, the pilot told us to buckle up for the last 15 minutes" said Tomoyo as the rest of the girls put on their seat belts.

_**15 Minutes Later**_

The jet has finally landed safely.

The two pilot and Wei walked out of the pilot room, through the small hallway and finally reach the girls. Wei was standing in front of Eriol and Syaoran.

"Hello Ladies" said Wei smiling.

"Hi" said all the girls.

"Now would you all please follow me" said Wei as the door opened. All the girls went one by one after Wei and then the guys followed. Outside the airport was a limo waiting for them. Syaoran ran all the way to the driver's seat and Eriol ran passenger seat as Wei opened the door for the girls to go inside. Wei then closed the door and walked to the passenger's side, opened the door, told Eriol to move over and then he sat down.

The limo pass by many mansions and beach houses until the limo pull up to a mansion/beach house. There stood a lovely lady she had sparkling ruby eyes and long black hair that was tied in two ponytails. She had a very light tanned skin that goes along with that. As soon as the limo stopped Wei open his door, got out then open the door so the girls could get out. One by one the girls got out and Sakura was the last one out. Then Syaoran and Eriol drove to the garage and parked the car.

"Hey Syaoran, what do you think about the girls" said Eriol getting out of the car, smirking.

"Shut up, pervert" said Syaoran as he turned off the engine, got out and locked the car.

They both walked out of the garage and Syaoran press a button and the garage door started closing.

"Come on Syaoran" said Eriol.

"Come on what?"said Syaoran looking at him.

"You must like one of the girls" said Eriol as he looked at Syaoran and he then looked away.

"Wait, you do like one of the girls don't you" said Eriol.

"What makes you say that" said Syaoran.

"Cause you look away and your also blushing" said Eriol.

"Shut up, let's go before Meiling get mad at us even more" said Syaoran as they both ran to the dining hall.

_**Outside**_

As they all got out the limo drove away.

"Hey girls" said Meiling.

"Hi Meiling" said all the girls as they all hugged her. They were all smiling and have a great time just talking.

"Alright girls, let's go inside and have lunch" said Meiling as they followed Meiling inside.

"WOW" said Rika.

"Amazing, it's so big" said Chiharu looking around.

"This is awesome" said Naoko also observing the place.

"Come on girls, this way" said Meiling as they went into another big room and once girl the girls were amazed.

"Have a seat" said Meiling as she walk to take a seat at the table. All the girls took their seats as five hot guys walked in and Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko knew right away who three of the guys were. In no time at all the three guys looked and saw them as well. The three girls ran to three of the guys and gave them kisses and hugs. Chiharu pulled away from her guy and looked at Meiling then back at the guy.

"You guys are relative" said Chiharu as the guy and Meiling nod.

"We'll talk later" said Chiharu to the guy as he nodded.

"Ah girl why don't you guys introduce them to Tomoyo and Sakura" said Meiling looking at Chiharu, Rika and Naoko as they nodded.

"Okay girls this is Takashi" said Chiharu as she point to a guy with brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Hello" said Takashi.

"This is Yoshiyuki" said Rika pointing to a tall, mature guy. He also had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi" said Yoshiyuki.

"Hiro" said Naoko pulling up a guy with brown long but short bangs that can cover his lovely hazel eyes when he put his head down.

"Hey" said Hiro.

"And you all should have met my other cousins who were also the pilots Syaoran and Eriol" said Meiling as they came out from behind the three couples.

"Sup" said Eriol as Syaoran just lift his head up and down which means "what's up" or "hi," you know. Meiling looked at Syaoran giving him the look.

"Hel-lo" said Syaoran not caring.

"Don't mind him, he is always like that" said Meiling as she walked back to her seat.

"Hey guys find a seat" said Meiling looking at her cousins as they took a seat. Takashi sat next to Chiharu, Yoshiyuki next to Rika, Hiro next to Naoko and Eriol next to Tomoyo. They all said they "hi" as the girls blushed.

"Please excuse me Meiling" said Syaoran as he walked out.

"What's with him" asked Sakura looking at Meiling.

"Nothing. He's probably just practicing" said Meiling.

"Okay. Meiling do you mind if I explore your summer house" said Sakura.

"I don't mind. Go ahead" said Meiling as Sakura got up and walked around.

_**Sakura's Room**_

Sakura walked through doors and doors and discovered guest rooms. She also found her room, so she went in and changed into a pink skirt and a white blouse and flip-flops. She then braid her hair and put it into a bun and put chopsticks in it. When she discovered her room she also discovered a balcony, so she opened the door as she look and it was a beautiful view of the beach and the sunset.

"Oh my god" said Sakura as she walked further into the balcony admiring the beautiful view. She leaned on the ramp as she enjoy the view. Sakura look down and saw the amber eye guy again as he was training. She smiled and continued to watch him. He then stopped and looked at her and smiled. Sakura then quickly looked away toward the sunset and beach.

_**Outside**_

Syaoran pulled out his favorite blade and smiled. He then swing his blade back and forth. After a while of running, jumping, and sword (blade) fighting he had a feeling someone was looking at him. Syaoran then stopped and looked and found the emerald eye girl from the jet looking at her then he smiled and she quickly turn away. Syaoran wouldn't help but laugh at that. Syaoran thought that he should introduce himself, so he ran and jumped on the wall and bounce off the wall to the balcony without a sound and slowly walk towards her.

_**Balcony **_

Sakura looked back to where he was training but didn't see him.

"I guess I scared him off, oh well" said Sakura as she chuckled and turned back to the view infront of her.

"Beautiful isn't it" asked a voice behind her.

"Yeah" said Sakura as she turned quickly and saw him smiling back at her.

"Hi" said the guy, Syaoran.

"H-how did you?" said Sakura pointing from ground to the baloney.

"I have my ways" said Syaoran.

"Okay" said Sakura as she walked back inside.

"Where you going" asked Syaoran.

"Out for my daily run" said Sakura as she went into her room and out her door. Syaoran just smiled. Sakura walked through the door to the back yard and through the fence to the beach. Syaoran saw her from the balcony and then he jumped down and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey" said Syaoran.

"Yeah" said Sakura as she stopped and looked at him.

"Mind if I run with you" asked Syaoran.

"Sure if you can keep up" said Sakura as she took off her flip-flops and started running. Syaoran chuckled and ran after her. They ran further and further close to the end of the beach. It was almost night time you can almost see the stars. They both fell on the sand as they try to catch their breath.

"No one, no one has ever ran in my pace before" said Sakura trying the breath.

"Same here, it's been a long time since I ran against someone that fast like you" said Syaoran as they both fell back on the sand.

"The stars are so beautiful" said Sakura.

"Yeah, so what's your name anyways" asked Syaoran as they both faced each other.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto and you" said Sakura as she put her hand towards Syaoran.

"Syaoran Li" said Syaoran as he took her hand and they shook.

"So Kinom-" started Syaoran but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Just call me Sakura" said Sakura.

"Okay only if you call me Syaoran, deal" said Syaoran.

"Deal" said Sakura as she chuckled.

"Someone as pretty as you should have a boyfriend" said Syaoran.

"No, I did but I broke up with him" said Sakura as she sat up.

"Why's that" asked Syaoran looking at Sakura.

"Nothing really, I'm going to run ahead" said Sakura as she stand up and started sprinting back to the house. Syaoran couldn't stopped her in time so by the time he got up she was a already a far distance away from him.

"Damn she's fast" said Syaoran as he ran after her. Sakura got back to the summer house and try to quietly walk in. She open the door to the back door and went in. She turned on the light and the girls was staring at her. Syaoran then came running in and the guys were looking at him.

"Where did you guys go" asked Meiling.

"Running" said Sakura.

"Oh really" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me I got to take a shower" said Sakura as she walked upstairs and into her room. Everyone was now looking at Syaoran.

"What" said Syaoran as everyone just continued to stare at him.

"We just went for a RUN" said Syaoran as he ran upstairs to his room.

_**Sakura's Room**_

Sakura went into her room and close the door. She then walked into the bathroom and striped down her clothes and got in the showers turning on warm water. As soon as the water hit her she started crying.

"Get a hold of yourself" whispered Sakura to no one but herself as she let the water wash away her tears and new tears were form. She was thinking _"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts" _to herself then suddenly an image of Syaoran's smiling popped into her head and her head shot up. _"Syaoran" _thought Sakura as she smiled. She then heard knocking coming from her door as she snapped back to reality. She then heard the knocking again.

"COMING" yelled Sakura, from the bathroom as she got out and wore her robe, walking to her door. She opened it and to her surprise there was Syaoran.

"Oh Syaoran" said Sakura.

_**Downstairs**_

Everyone look at Syaoran as he ran upstairs.

"Come on girls let's just get dinner ready" said Meiling after Syaoran wasn't in sight as the girls nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Meanwhile we try to keep ourselves occupied until dinner's ready" said Takashi as the guy followed him in the game room.

_**Syaoran's Room**_

Syaoran finally reached his room as he was about to open the door he look towards Sakura's room.

"I'll just check if she's okay" said Syaoran to himself as he walked to her door and knocked, but no answer. He then knocked again "Coming" was the reply he got as he waited for the door to open.

The door opened and there revealed Sakura in her bath robe.

"Oh Syaoran" said Sakura but Syaoran didn't say a word.

"What are you doing here" asked Sakura.

"Umm...I-I just wanted to see i-if you-u were-e oka-y" said Syaoran blushing.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks. Are you okay? You look kinda red" said Sakura as she feel on Syaoran's forehead.

"Wow your burning" said Sakura.

"I'm-m o-okay, well-l got-t go by-e" said Syaoran as he ran to his room and close the door.

"Bye" said Sakura as she chuckled and close her door. She lean on the door and smiled then walked over to her closet.

_**Downstair **_

The girls went back and forth through the dining table and the kitchen until finally everything was set.

"Alright, we did a great job" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah" said Rika.

"So let's go boys" said Naoko.

"Oh yeah" said Meiling as they all went to get the guys from the game room. Everyone was sitting and already eating and enjoying the meal. Half way through dinner Tomoyo's head shot up and her eyes widen.

"What's wrong Tomoyo" asked Eriol as the rest of the group looked at Tomoyo.

"Umm..you guys don't you guys feel like we're missing something" said Tomoyo. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, confused.

"OH SNAP" yelled Meiling.

"What" asked Takashi.

"We forgot Syaoran and Sakura" said Meiling.

"Oh that's what is was" said Tomoyo as she continued, "I'll go get them"

"I'll go with you, guys just keep eating" said Eriol as they both ran upstairs.

_**Sakura's Room**_

Sakura was now dressed and laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Why am I thinking about you" said Sakura to herself.

_"Cause you like him" one part of her replied._

"That can't be, we just barely met"

_"True, but you can't stop thinking about him"_

"Yeah I know, I never ever felt this way before not even towards Hoshi"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it" asked Sakura as she sat up and look at the door.

"It's me Tomoyo, can I come in" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah" said Sakura as Tomoyo opened the door and walked in.

"Let's go eat dinner" said Tomoyo as she look at Sakura.

"I'm not hungry, you go ahead" said Sakura as she fell back on the bed.

"Honey what's wrong" said Tomoyo as she closed and locked the door and walked and sat on Sakura's bed.

"I don't know" said Sakura looking back at the ceiling.

"What do you mean you don't know" asked Tomoyo.

"I mean _this_" said Sakura.

"What do you mean _this_" asked Tomoyo.

"This feeling" said Sakura looking at Tomoyo.

"Feeling? What kind of feeling?" said Tomoyo.

"This feeling which I feel comfortable around him that I can just talk to him and that we connect right away. A feeling in which I trust him with my whole heart but the thing is that I just met him" said Sakura.

"Are you talking about Syaoran" asked Tomoyo as she looked at Sakura blushing.

"It's okay, it's call love and chemistry hun" said Tomoyo.

"But Tomoyo, I never felt this way about anyone of my exs ever" said Sakura sitting up looking at Tomoyo.

"And that's where the chemistry comes in" said Tomoyo as she looked at Sakura, she can tell that Sakura was confused.

"Okay sweetie, chemistry is the most important process in a relationship. It also would make you have that warm, comfortable feeling you would get from being with a longtime partner. In other words it feels like what your feeling right now" said Tomoyo.

"Argh...this is so difficult" said Sakura as she fell back into her bed.

"Don't worry, you just need time to think it through" said Tomoyo as she chuckled.

"But Tomo-" said Sakura, but was interrupted.

"Come on let's go eat" said Tomoyo as she pulled Sakura up and pushed her out the door as they both walked downstairs.

_**Syaoran's Room**_

_"Sakura, Sakura" _thought Syaoran as he look at the wall in front of him and suddenly....

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"HEY DUDE DINNER'S READY" someone yelled from the other side of the door.

"GO AWAY ERIOL, I'M NOT HUNGRY" yelled Syaoran as Eriol opened the door.

"Didn't I say go away" said Syaoran.

"You? Skipping dinner?? That's not you dude, what's up" said Eriol walked toward Syaoran.

"Nothing's up" said Syaoran.

"Come on man, do I really look that dumb" asked Eriol as Syaoran looked at him.

"Okay don't answer that, but still what's up" said Eriol as Syaoran sighed.

"Alright, it's just I think I like Sakura" said Syaoran. Eriol then started laughing nonstop.

"You? Liking someone especially a girl" said Eriol as he laugh his butt off and as Syaoran blushed madly.

"S-Shut it" said Syaoran.

"Wait until the guys here about this" said Eriol.

"No don't tell no one" said Syaoran as he look at Eriol sharply.

"Fine" said Eriol as he continued, "So does she know you like her"

"I'm not sure" said Syaoran.

"Well you better find out or you'll lose your chance" said Eriol.

"I know how am I suppose to it though" said Syaoran.

"Umm...come here" said Eriol as Syaoran leaned his ear as Eriol whispered into it.

"You think that will work" asked Syaoran.

"It's worth a try, but wait until July 4th okay cause it'll be better" said Eriol as Syaoran nodded.

"You know Eriol, your not as dumb as you look" said Syaoran.

"Hey, I resent that" said Eriol as Syaoran walked out the door laughing with Eriol behind him as they both went downstairs.

_**Downstairs**_

Tomoyo and Sakura reached the dining room the same time the Eriol and Syaoran did. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and looked away blushing.

"Okay you two let's get going before they eat all the dinner" said Eriol as they nodded and walked to the dinner table.

_**After Dinner**_

They all sat around the living room, bored.

"Hey, it's almost the fourth of July, Meiling" said Hiro.

"So" answered Meiling.

"Well remember the party you had last year, it rocked" said Takashi.

"Yeah" said Meiling.

"How about planning it again this summer" said Yoshiyuki.

"Yeah, that'll be great" said Meiling.

"Ok, so me and Syaoran get the fireworks, you girls will make flyers and post it up, and the rest of the boys get the chairs and tables" said Eriol.

"Alright then, we'll continue planning tomorrow" said Meiling as everyone nodded and left to their rooms.

_**Next Morning (June 25)**_

Everyone was awake and sitting on the table talking.

"Alright everyone, we have 9 more days until July 4th, so let's get busy" said Meiling as she pushed a cart in filled with a printer, laptops, and of course white paper.

"We'll make the flyers from the computer and then we'll just print it" said Meiling.

"Well we're going to go get the tables" said Hiro.

"As for us, we're going to get the fireworks" said Eriol as all the guys walked out.

The girls quickly plugged in the laptops and started working on the flyer.

For the next couple of days they worked and worked. The girls finished the flyer and printed a lot of copies. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko went out and post all the flyers all over the stores, street, people's houses and everywhere else. The boys, except Eriol and Syaoran, set up everything in the backyard and on the beach. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling finished deciding what to cook/serve at the party.

_**Somewhere (Syaoran and Eriol)**_

"Eriol, your a genius. This looks great" said Syaoran observing the area.

"Haha. I know" said Eriol.

"Thanks Eriol" said Syaoran.

"No problem, cousin" said Eriol as they both walk back to the summer house.

_**Kitchen (Meiling, Sakura and Tomoyo)**_

Sakura looks out the window and blushed. Meiling looked over at Sakura and walked over to her to see what she was looking at and saw her cousin, Syaoran laughing.

"You like him?" asked Meiling as she walk back to her spot.

"Huh?" said Sakura looking at Meiling.

"You like Syaoran, am I right?" said Meiling as Sakura blushed.

"Me like Syaoran? No way" said Sakura as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"I'm not stupid, Sak" said Meiling walking over and sitting next to Sakura.

"Haha. Sakura there's no use of hiding it now. She has figure it out" said Tomoyo laughing as she walked over to the table and sat across from Sakura. Sakura looked up at Tomoyo and blushed.

"It's okay, but heads-up he's a very cold person. I just don't want you to get hurt" said Meiling.

"Umm...well he's not a cold person. He's kind and funny" said Sakura as she smiled.

"Well towards you he's a kind person but toward me and the guys, he's cold" said Meiling as Sakura just laughed.

"Well these pass days since I got here, it seems that I been falling for him even more" said Sakura, smiling.

"Why not tell him how you feel at the party" suggested Meiling.

"Yeah that's a great idea, Mei" said Tomoyo as Sakura nodded.

"But the problem is will I have to courage to confess" said Sakura.

"You have to be brave. Or you'll lost your chance" said Tomoyo.

"She's right. If you don't then some other girl will take him" said Meiling.

"We wouldn't like that, would we" said Tomoyo as Sakura blushed.

"Okay, I'll have a talk with him at the party" said Sakura smiling.

"Who?" asked someone as Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran.

"U-Umm...n-no one-e" said Sakura as she blushed and ran up to her room.

"What's with her" asked Syaoran.

"Nothing, just shy probably" said Tomoyo laughing as Meiling nodded.

"Whatever" said Syaoran careless as he walked away with his hands in his pocket.

"Haha. I think Sakura will be good for him. She might change that heart of his" said Meiling.

"Maybe so. She might just change him" said someone as Tomoyo and Meiling looked and saw Eriol.

"Huh? What do you mean" said Tomoyo.

"Don't tell Syaoran I told you two this, but our little Syaoran likes Sakura" whispered Eriol as the girls eyes widen.

"Yeah it's true" said Eriol.

"Oh my god. This is big" said Tomoyo.

"At the party he's planning on confessing" said Eriol.

"Really? So is Sakura" said Meiling.

"Really? He planning on confessing at _**that place **_BUT the funny part is that he doesn't know it's _**that **_spot" said Eriol as he chuckled.

"What? Under _**that **_tree" said Meiling as Eriol nodded.

"What tree" said Tomoyo.

"I'll tell you later" said Meiling.

"Well I got to go. It's better off if we don't tell him it's _**that**_ tree, later" said Eriol as he walked out the kitchen.

"So what do you guys mean _**that**_" said Tomoyo.

"Okay, have you ever heard of stories about the tallest and oldest cherry blossom tree?" asked Meiling.

"No" said Tomoyo paying close attention to her.

"Well in the region there is a tree that's millions of year old. They say that is you kiss or confess under that tree when it's a full moon then you and your partner was meant to be together forever kind of like fate. I guess Syaoran really like her to confess to her like that" said Meiling.

"Wow. That's so kawaii" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I know" said Meiling.

"What's kawaii" asked Sakura popping her head up.

"Nothing" said Tomoyo.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura looking at Tomoyo.

"It's nothing Sak. So you ready for tonight" said Meiling as Sakura blushed.

"I-I don't-t know" said Sakura looking down.

"Of course you're ready" said Tomoyo.

"You think" asked Sakura.

"Yep" said Meiling.

"Okay" said Sakura determine.

"Alright, it's 6:34 let's put out the food in the backyard now" said Tomoyo as Meiling and Sakura nodded. It was a long time but they were finally done putting the food out on the outside tables. During the setting up the guests arrived one by one or two by two or even group by group.

"God. We're finally done" said Sakura as she fell over and laid on the sand looking up at the night sky.

"Hurry boys, go get ready for the fireworks" said Meiling as she direct all the boys to the firework area.

"Hey Meiling, when are you guys going to start the fireworks" asked Tomoyo.

"Umm...maybe less than thirty minutes" said Meiling.

"What time is it" said Tomoyo.

"It's like 7:49" said Sakura looking at her watch.

"Okay" said Tomoyo as she laid next to Sakura on the sand.

"Ah. It's so peaceful and beautiful here" said Sakura.

"Yeah, I know" said Tomoyo.

"Umm...Sakura" said someone as Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran.

"Syaoran, what's up" sasid Sakura as she sat up and look at him.

"Umm...nothing. I just wanted to show you something. Do you have time" said Syaoran blushing.

"S-Sure" said Sakura as she blushed as well. She stood up, with Syaoran's help of course, as she followed right behind Syaoran.

"Fingers cross" whispered Tomoyo as Meiling nodded.

_**Sakura and Syaoran**_

It seem like it took forever to get the their destination.

"Are we there yet, Syaoran" asked Sakura.

"We are almost there" said Syaoran.

"Okay" said Sakura as she sigh.

"You okay Sakura" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah" said Sakura.

There was a silent pause until...

"Sakura, can I ask you something" said Syaoran still walking.

"Yeah, sure" said Sakura.

"What was your first thought about me, be honest" said Syaoran.

"Umm...at first I was like _this guy looks kinda of mean and cold-hearted_ then later when I got the know you my thought about you totally changed" said Sakura smiling and blushing.

"Oh" said Syaoran.

"What about you? What was your first thoughts about me?" asked Sakura speeding up infront of him as she walked backwards, so they are face to face but still walking.

"Well you look like an innocent little girl who's lost" said Syaoran as he laughed.

"Hey" said Sakura.

"What, you did said first thoughts" said Syaoran laughing.

"I meant your real first thoughts about me" said Sakura.

"That was my real thoughts about you" said Syaoran smiling at Sakura.

"That's not fair, fine I don't care anymore" said Sakura as she walked backwards fast as she turn and feel she wasn't standing but falling. She tightly closed her eyes waiting to make contact with the ground, but she didn't feel the cold hard ground but a warm, comfort feeling. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran's arms wrapped around her and her close to him as she blushes.

"Umm...you okay" asked Syaoran.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks-s" said Sakura as she blushed even more. Syaoran gently lift her up and set her on the ground, so her feets are on the ground.

"A-Are we there-e" asked Sakura.

"Yep over there" said Syaoran pointing to the hill.

"Okay" said Sakura as she ran to the top of the hill and saw an amazing sight.

"Wow. This is awesome. A beautiful cherry blossom tree along with such a beautiful sight of the sea and a full moon too. This is too cool, Syaoran" said Sakura looking at Syaoran as she danced around, smiling.

"I knew you'll like it" said Syaoran.

"I don't like it Syaoran I love it" said Sakura as Syaoran chuckled.

"So what's the special occassion" asked Sakura looking at Syaoran.

"Okay, well I know that we haven't know each other for very long, but umm" started Syaoran.

"What is it Syaoran" said Sakura.

"Umm" said Syaoran again.

"Come on, you know you can tell me" said Sakura smiling at him.

"Umm...IthinkiloveyouSakura" said Syaoran so fast that she didn't catch it.

"What, I didn't catch any of that" said Sakura as she laughed.

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" said Syaoran as he turned to look somewhere else. It was silent, no noise just the noise of the night.

"Syaoran" said Sakura as she walked over to him.

"Look at me" said Sakura as he face her. She was just smiling at him. Out of nowhere she leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. It took a while to recovered from shock but after he recovered he kissed her back. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms found its way around waist as the deepen the kiss and coming closer. Syaoran sucked on her bottom lip asking permission to center as she granted, happily. With that they deepen the kiss even more as fireworks went off into the air. They then pulled back for air and their foreheads touch and they were breathing heavily.

"I love you, Syaoran" said Sakura as she leaned on his chest.

"I love you too, Sakura" said Syaoran pulling her closer into a hug. Sakura then pulled back from Syaoran walking to the cherry blossom tree.

"What are you doing, Sakura" said Syaoran walking over to her. Sakura picked up a kind of sharp rock and did a little marking on the tree.

"There. Now your turn" said Sakura as Syaoran walked over and saw _'S.K'_ written on the tree. Syaoran then knew what she was doing so he wrote _'S.L'_ on the bottom of hers leaving space between. Sakura then grab the rock and drew a heart in the spaces between _'S.K'_ and _'S.L'_.

"Okay, finished" asked Syaoran looking at her.

"Yeah, now let's go back and enjoy the rest of the night Syaoran" said Sakura as Syaoran nodded. They continued walking back to the summer house with Syaoran's right arm wrapping around Sakura's waist and Sakura's head leaning on his shoulder.

_**Back to the party**_

Everyone was having fun and it was also a lot of people there.

"Hey Meiling, what the hell is taking them so long" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know" said Meiling wondering herself.

"There they are" said Eriol point at two people who was cuddling.

"They're a couple now" said Tomoyo as Meiling and herself scream for joy. Syaoran and Sakura walked closer to them as they smiled at each other.

"So I see you done it" said Eriol walking over to Syaoran and pat him on the shoulder.

"Yeah" said Syaoran.

"Great. Now Sakura we have to go get more food" said Tomoyo as Meiling nodded.

"Okay. Baby I'm gonna go with Meiling and Tomoyo alright" said Sakura looking at Syaoran.

"Yeah" said Syaoran as they kissed and departed. Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo walked away as Syaoran and Eriol continued talking.

_**Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling**_

They walked up the stairs to the parking lot and open the garage, revealing 10 cool cars and 5 motorcycles.

"Hey Meiling, can I drive" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, pick a car" said Meiling.

"Umm...the Skyline" said Sakura pointing to the car.

"Okay" said Meiling walking over to the cabinet and unlocked it. She open the cabinet and revealed a total of 20 keys. She pick out the key for the skyline and threw it to Sakura.

"Thanks" said Sakura catching the key. She ran to the car, got in and started the engine as Meiling took shot gun and Tomoyo took the back seat.

"Okay ready" said Sakura.

"Yeah let's go" said Meiling as Sakura drove out of the garage. When Sakura got the front gate, Meiling closed the garage as they drove off to the store.

"God Sakura your a pretty good driver" said Meiling.

"I guess" said Sakura keeping her eyes on the road.

"You're in such a good mood Sakura. This is the first time I see you very happy" said Tomoyo.

"I guess" said Sakura, chuckling.

"You know Sakura, this is Syaoran's car" said Meiling.

"Really" said Sakura.

"Yeah, 3 of the cars. 2 of the motorcycles. And 2 of the jet boats" said Meiling.

"You guys have jet boats" said Sakura.

"Yeah, we have 5 of them" said Meiling.

"Cool" said Tomoyo as Sakura drove into the store's parking lot. She parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Alright girls, lets go" said Sakura as the girls nodded and they all got out.

_**Syaoran and Eriol**_

After Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling left Syaoran and Eirol continued talking.

"So I see you done it" said Eriol.

"Yeah it was hard but I manage" said Syaoran.

"Well you know what Syaoran" asked Eriol.

"What" said Syaoran as he drink his punch.

"The tree that you confess under. Well it's the _**Fate Cherry Blossom Tree**_" said Eriol.

"Yeah I know" said Syaoran.

"So you knew all along" said Eriol.

"Yeah. Even though you didn't tell me I googled it" said Syaoran.

"Oh okay" said Eriol.

"Yeah. Do you want more punch" asked Syaoran.

"Sure" said Eriol giving Syaoran his cup.

"Ok be right back" said Syaoran as he grab the cup and walked away.

"Well at least he's nicer to me" said Eriol to himself as he smiled. Later Syaoran came back and they continued talking.

_**Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling**_

Sakura drove into the driveway and to the garage. She then parked the car and turned off the engine. They got out of the car with a lot of bags.

"Okay, let's get these inside" said Sakura as the girls nodded. They walked to the summer house, got in and went to the kitchen to prepare more snacks/foods.

After a while Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling was done making the foods. They walked to the backyard and to the table. On the table some of the food was almost gone, so they replaced it with the food that they just made and took the empty plates inside.

"There, we're done" said Sakura as the girls nodded. They walked back to the party in the back.

"I can't seem to find Syaoran anywhere" said Sakura looking around. Just then a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who" asked the person. Sakura smiled know fully well who it was, so she turned around and kiss the lip of the person. That person's hands moved from her eyes to her waist as her arms move around his neck as they deepen the kiss. They finally pulled back for air looking at each other.

"How did you know it was me" said the person pulling her closer to him.

"Why wouldn't I, Syaoran" said Sakura kissing him again as he kiss back.

"I don't know" said Syaoran after they pulled back for air as she smiled at him. He position himself behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Okay you guys it's getting late and everyone is starting to leave so I'll go to sleep" said Sakura as she started walking with Syaoran still behind her.

"Yeah guys, we're going to go" said Syaoran as the kept on walking inside.

"They make such a good couple" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah" said Meiling

_**Upstairs/Sakura's Room**_

Sakura and Syaoran kept on walking upstairs while still kind of making out.

"Stop Syaoran before I fall" said Sakura giggling as they made it to the top of the stairs. They began walking until they reached Sakura's door.

"Okay good night" said Sakura turning around to face Syaoran. Her back was against the door as he came even closer to her.

"Okay can't I get one more kiss" asked Syaoran looking at her.

"Yeah, why not" said Sakura as she leaned in and kiss him. Syaoran then deepen it by pushing her gently against the door. He nibble on her lip as she opened her mouth and he explore her fully with his tongue as she let out a moan. They then pulled back for air as Syaoran continued to kiss her jaw and her neck.

"S-Syaoran" moaned Sakura as she tried to push him off.

"Yeah" said Syaoran between his kisses.

"W-We can't-t" moaned Sakura as she close her eyes.

"Aww. Why" said Syaoran between the kisses.

"C-Cause I don't-t think I'm-m ready-y" said Sakura.

"Okay" said Syaoran fully understand what she means as he pulled back and walking towards his room. Sakura smiled knowing that he understand and that he was also disappointed.

"Syaoran" said Sakura as he turned around and found himself lip to lip with Sakura as he kissed back.

"Don't be disappointed. When I'm ready I'll guarantee you it'll be the best" said Sakura as she kissed him again.

"Is that right" said Syaoran holding her waist.

"Yeah" said Sakura with her arms around his neck as they kissed.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay" said Sakura.

"Okay" said Syaoran as they released each other and walked opposite ways.

"Good night sweetie" said Sakura as she unlock her door and looked back at Syaoran.

"Good night baby" said Syaoran as he did the same. They both went into their own rooms as the night continue on and as they both slept with smiles on their faces.

_**The Next Couple of Mornings**_

Many days pass since Syaoran's and Sakura's confession to each other. Two days after their confessions Eriol and Tomoyo started dating as well. Everyone was now sitting on the couch being bored just watch T.V. with their BFs except Meiling.

"Hey guys" said Meiling as they gang looked at her and saw a guy next to her.

"Hey Ryu" said Eriol as he shook the guy's hand

"Sup Eriol" said Ryu shaking his hand.

"What''s up Ryu" said Syaoran as he shook Ryu's hand as well.

"Hey, so I see you and Eriol finally found a girl" said Ryu laughing.

"Yeah" said Syaoran as Eriol nodded and laughed.

"Okay girls, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Ryu" said Meiling.

"Hello, I'm Sakura" said Sakura, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo" said Tomoyo.

"Hiya, me is Chiharu" said Chiharu.

"Hi Ryu, I'm Naoko" said Naoko.

"Greetings Ryu, I'm Rika" said Rika.

"Hi girls" said Ryu.

"Well he will be living with us this summer" said Meiling as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, what do you guys want to do" said Eriol.

"How about we go to the movies" said Sakura.

"That's a great idea" said Syaoran.

"Yeah. Let's go" said Tomoyo as everyone nodded.

"Okay let's meet in the front in 10 minutes" said Meiling.

"Yeah" everyone said at once as they rush upstairs to get ready.

_**After 8 MINUTES**_

In the past 8 minutes everyone was already in the front ready to go.

"Ok me and Sakura is gonna go on the motorcycle" said Syaoran.

"Me and Tomoyo as well is going on the motorcycle" said Eriol.

"Okay" said Meiling.

"Let's go on motorcycle too, Meiling" said Ryu as Meiling nodded.

"Okay then, the four of us will go in the car" said Takashi.

"Alright, now that we got the transportation taken care of. Let's go" said Meiling.

"Yeah" said Sakura as everyone got on their motorcycles or in their car and was on their way to the movie theater.

_**Theater**_

Everyone was now in front of a big screen that shows all the movies that was playing.

"Let's watch _**Pineapple Express**_, Takashi" said Chiharu.

"YEAH" said Takashi excited.

"Let's watch it too" said Naoko looking at Hiro as he nodded.

"I want to watch _**Bottle Shock**_" said Rika as Yoshiyuki nodded in agreement.

"Well _**Elegy**_ looks interesting, don't you think Eriol" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah" said Eriol.

"Let's watch it" said Tomoyo as Eriol nodded.

"Oh _**Made of Honor**_ sounds funny" said Sakura.

"Let's watch it and find out" said Syaoran as Sakura nodded.

"Okay so everyone got there choice of movie" said Sakura.

"Yeah got ours" said Chiharu as Takashi, Naoko and Hiro nodded.

"Yep got ours as well" said Yoshiyuki holding Rika's hand.

"Same here" said Tomoyo.

"Us too" said Sakura.

"What about you Meiling" asked Naoko.

"Umm we decided to watch _**Bottle Shock**_" said Ryu as Meiling nodded.

"Alright you guys let's meet back here after the movies alright" said Sakura as everyone nodded and went off to buy their tickets.

"How may I help you" said the girl.

"We could like two tickets for 4pm watching _**Made of Honor**_ please" said Syaoran.

"Okay, that will be $18.50 please" said the girl again.

"Here you go" said Syaoran giving her a twenty.

"Your change is $1.50, thank you and enjoy" said the girl as she gave him the tickets and their change.

"Thank you" said Sakura as they walked into the building.

"You want some popcorn, Syaoran" said Sakura.

"Yeah sure" said Syaoran as they walked to the popcorn stand.

"Yes?" said a guy who was working there.

"Can we get a large popcorn and a large soda please" said Sakura.

"That will be $7.84" said the guy.

"There you go" said Sakura giving him $7.84 from her purse.

"Okay and here" said the guy giving her what she ordered.

"Thank you" said Sakura as she grabbed the popcorn and Syaoran grabbed the soda before walking away.

"Let's go in and sit down" said Syaoran as Sakura nodded and they went in and sat down in the back. Soon the movie started and Sakura was having a blast.

"Oh no" said Sakura as tears started forming in her eyes.

"What is it" asked Syaoran as he turned to look where she was looking at and saw a guy with a girl.

"It's Hoshi and he's with her" said Sakura as tears formed even more. Then the girl turned and saw Sakura and smirked as she started kissing Hoshi as he kissed back. As they pulled back they saw someone running out and another person running after that person.

"Sakura" said Hoshi as he pushed the girl off him and ran after Sakura.

"Hoshi" said the girl as she ran after him.

_**Lobby**_

Sakura ran out crying as Syaoran ran after her, chasing her.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong" said Syaoran as he grabbed her arm. She then stopped and ran to hug him as he hugged back.

"Sakura, what's wrong" said Syaoran.

"Sakura" said a voice. Sakura noticed it and looked and saw Hoshi with Lydia behind him, who was smirking. Sakura then wiped away her tears and look at Lydia.

"I guess you never did care about me, Hoshi" said Sakura now looking at Hoshi, but he didn't answer.

"Of course he didn't care" said Lydia.

"You stay out of this bitch. This is our business only" said Sakura looking sharply at Lydia.

"Well it's my business cause he's my boyfriend not yours, whore" said Lydia.

"Me? a whore? Looks who's talking" said Sakura as she laughed.

"Well he wasn't happy with you anyways. He needed pleasure and I gave it to him" said Lydia.

"All you get from this is just the title WHORE" said Sakura.

"You want to start shit, bitch" said Lydia as she went infront of Hoshi.

"I'm not the kind of person who start shit that have already been started. Just fuck off alright, I don't want him anymore you can have him, alright. Come on Syaoran let's go" said Sakura as she walked out of the theater with Syaoran following behind her.

Sakura walked pass the front door and to the parking lot where their motorcycle was at. Soon as she got to the motorcycle so fell to her knees, crying. Syaoran ran to her side as he embraced her.

"It's okay" said Syaoran as he hugged her closer.

"S-Syaoran" sobbed Sakura.

"Let's go back home. I'll call the other when we get home okay" said Syaoran.

"Thanks" said Sakura as he help her to stand and they hopped on the motorcycle and was on their way home. They got home and parked the motorcycle and went inside the house. On the way home Sakura had just fell asleep so Syaoran carried her inside the house and into her bed putting the covers over her.

Syaoran walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He dig into the frigde as he pulled out milk and honey.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Sakura was starting to wake up. She sat up and notice that she had fell asleep while Syaoran was driving. She figured out that he carried her all the way to her room as she blushed.

"Your awake" said a voice as she looked and saw Syaoran as she smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks Syaoran" said Sakura with her head down, blushing.

"Sure. Here drink this" said Syaoran handing her a cup.

"What is it" said Sakura as she accept it.

"It's my famous hot milk and honey" said Syaoran as he laughed.

"Okay" said Sakura as she took a slip.

"How is it" said Syaoran.

"Amazingly good" said Sakura as she took more slips.

"Good" said Syaoran as Sakura smiled at him.

"Syaoran. At the theater" said Sakura.

"It's okay. No need to explain" said Syaoran sitting on the bed next to Sakura.

"No. Let me explain" said Sakura determined as Syaoran nodded.

"His name is Hoshi. He was my boyfriend for two years. I really love him. And she was Lydia, my second best friend. I knew her ever since grade school." said Sakura as she continued telling what happened first all the way to the end."So I broke-up with him the day that I found out. Coming here was Tomoyo's idea to give me a new start. So when I saw him today at the theater everything just came back again. But I'm glad I came here cause I met you and I thank you for falling for a girl like me"

"I love you Sakura. Damn that bastard if I knew before I would've beat the heck out of him" said Syaoran as his fist tighten. Sakura grabbed his fist and kissed it as his madness was relief.

She then leaned in and kissed him as he kissed her back. They deepen the kiss as Syaoran position himself on top of her but making sure not the put his whole weight on her. They pulled back for air as Syaoran made a kiss trail along her jaw line. She then took off his shirt as he slowly slid his hand following her curves. He sucked on the side of her neck leaving a hickey as he took off her blouse and unhook her bra throwing them off to the side. He then continued his kiss trail down to her breast as she moaned. He sucked on the other then he would switch to the other breast and did the same treatment while massaging the other breast.

"AHHH" moaned Sakura as she unzipped his pant and took it all the way off leaving his boxer.

Syaoran then moved up and kissed her. Deepening the kiss, as he position himself between her leg pressing against her core as she moaned. He move down to come face to face with her core. Syaoran slide down her skirt and panties revealing her wet core. He kiss her inner thigh as he moved the kiss trail towards her core. Kissing around her core he then kissed right on her core sucking all her juices. Syaoran then moving his tongue further into her as her moans got louder. As his tongue went even further in she released/climaxed and was breathing heavily. Syaoran came back up to come face to face with Sakura.

"Ok, Sakura we can stop now if you want to cause I can wait as long as you want me to" said Syaoran looking at Sakura as she shook her head 'no'.

"You sure you want to go further" said Syaoran as she shook her head 'yes'.

"Okay baby" said Syaoran as he slid two fingers inside of her as she moaned.

"AHHH" moaned Sakura as he started moving his fingers in and out of her as she move with his finger. In no time at all she was wet and her wall was tighten around his finger as he then pulled it out before she can even climax. He took off his boxer and threw it on the side as he then position himself between her legs.

"Last warning Sakura. Do you want to continue" said Syaoran as he looked at her as she nodded as a sign of 'yes'. Syaoran slid his member inside of her, slowly.

"AHHH" moaned Sakura as he went deeper. He then came to a wall; he look at Sakura one last time as she shook her head and with that nod he thrust into her.

"AHHHHHH" yelled Sakura. Syaoran could see the pain that he was causing as lean over to her and gave her a kiss.

"It's okay baby" said Syaoran.

"Alright. Please move" said Sakura as he did what he was told. The pain that was first then turned into pleasure in the end.

"SYAORAN FASTER" moaned Sakura as she cross her legs around his waist as he moved faster and deeper. Soon after a while of many positions they finally climaxed together.

Syaoran got off Sakura as they laid side by side looking at the ceiling, heavily breathing.

"So how was it" said Syaoran looking at Sakura.

"Amazing. Unbelievable. Magical" said Sakura as she look at Syaoran. He just silently chuckled.

"Thank you Syaoran. I'm happy you were my first" said Sakura as she dozy off.

"Rest" said Syaoran as she fell asleep in his embrace.

_**Next Morning**_

Sakura woke up feeling ache all over her body as she remember what happened. She smiled as she looked beside her and saw Syaoran. Sakura bit her bottom lips as she leaned in and kiss him. Out of her surprise he kissed back as he grabbed her and deepen the kiss.

"How long you been awake" asked Sakura after the pulled back.

"Before you did" said Syaoran holding her closer.

"Okay I have to go take a shower now" said Sakura as she got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"That's mean" said Syaoran pouting as he sat up.

"What" said Sakura as she turned back and looked at him.

"Your not going to offer me to shower with you" said Syaoran.

"Ok, would you like to take a shower with me" said Sakura.

"Yes" said Syaoran as he walked towards Sakura. She walked into the bathroom and turned on warm water. She went into the shower just as Syaoran was coming into the bathroom.

"Syaoran, can you lock the door too" said Sakura as she rinsed herself under the water.

"Yeah" said Syaoran as he locked the door and hop in the shower. Syaoran's hands followed her curves as he moved closer to her as she smiled. He then turned her around so that they're facing each other.

"Yes" said Sakura looking at Syaoran.

"Nothing. What do you say about a little make out session" said Syaoran moving her closer to him.

"Sure. Why not" said Sakura as she pushed him until his back was on one of the walls. She leaned in and kissed him as her arms went around his neck as his arms went around her waist. Syaoran then switch their position as he deepen the kiss while explore her whole mouth as she moaned. He moved his kisses down to her neck as he suck it leaving another hickey, but the difference of the hickeys is that one is on each side of her necks. Sakura then switch their positions as she kissed his cheek moving to his earlobe and finally getting to his neck. There, she sucked on his neck and bit on it as he groaned.

Syaoran then took the chance to slid two fingers into her.

"AHHH" moaned Sakura as he went in deeper going in and out. He then kissed her as she kissed back. Syaoran sucked on her bottom lips as she granted for him to enter. The kiss was deepen as he switch their positions and press her against the wall. They pulled away for air as she moaned loving the feeling. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers so went even deeper as she climaxed.

"I thought it was only going to be a make out session" said Sakura breathing heavily.

"It is and nothing more" said Syaoran as he smiled.

"Look what you did now I have to clean myself again" said Sakura as she moved pass Syaoran and rinsed herself off. After she was done she turned off the water and looked at Syaoran.

"What" said Syaoran looking innocent as she roll her eyes and walked out of the shower with him following after. Sakura grabbed a towel as she wrapped herself and walked out the bathroom. Syaoran wrapped himself with a towel as he went after her.

"Aww I was just having fun" said Syaoran as he jump on the bed and watch as Sakura picked out her clothes. She walked to the bathroom with her clothes. After a few minutes she came out wearing a pink tank top and a black short-short.

"Oo sexy" said Syaoran as he whistled. Sakura walked to her small table and grabbed her lotion. She opened the lid and squeeze lotion to her hand as she then rubbed it on her inner thighs, her outer thighs, her arms, her legs, her neck, her face, and her chest. After putting lotion on herself she put the bottle back on the small table and sat down on the bed.

"Are you mad at me? I said I was sorry" said Syaoran as he came closer to her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm not mad, why would I be mad" said Sakura confused.

"Yep. You're mad" said Syaoran.

"I'm not mad" said Sakura.

"Okay. Prove it" said Syaoran. Sakura stand up and turned around kneeling down infront of him. She leaned in and gave him one big passionate, unforgettable kiss. Sakura pulled back and looked at him.

"Ok, you not mad" said Syaoran as he leaned in to kiss her but she was already up and walking to the door.

"Hey, now I'm mad" said Syaoran as he pout.

"We have to go downstairs, you know" said Sakura chuckling.

"I don't want to" said Syaoran acting childish.

"Now don't you need to go change cause your still in a towel" said Sakura.

"Fine" said Syaoran as he walked over to her.

"Good boy" said Sakura as she laughed.

"Well then can I get a kiss" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah" said Sakura as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey that wasn't a kiss" said Syaoran.

"A kiss is a kiss" said Sakura as she chuckled and continued "I'll see you downstairs okay"

"Fine, okay" said Syaoran as they both walked out of the room and to their destinations.

_**Downstairs**_

Sakura smiled as she ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What are you happy about" asked Meiling drinking her coffee.

"Nothing. I'm always happy" said Sakura.

"Liar" said Tomoyo as Sakura laughed.

"So what's for breakfast" said Sakura.

"Umm...eggs, bread, jam, pancakes and milk or orange juice" said Eriol, who was by Tomoyo's side.

"Where's the others" asked Sakura as she sat down and started eating.

"Hiro, Naoko, Rika and Yoshiyuki is still asleep from yesterday and Chiharu and Takashi are watching T.V" said Ryu, who was next to Meiling, as he read the newspaper.

"That reminds me, we came out and couldn't find you guys then Syaoran called and said you guys were coming home. Why?" said Meiling looking at Sakura as she continued to eat.

"Yes, we came home. Because I saw Hoshi with Lydia. Hoshi saw me. All four of us ran to the lobby. I bitched at Lydia. She bitched back. And we came home" said Sakura calmly.

"You okay" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah. Never better" said Sakura as she smiled at Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Good" said Tomoyo knowing that she was happy. Just then Syaoran ran downstairs happy as well and walked over to Sakura and took a sit and started eating.

"Oh My God. Syaoran is happy. It's a miracle" said Eriol as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes. Praise the lord" said Ryu also looking up at the ceiling.

"Shut it you two" said Syaoran as Eriol and Ryu laughed.

"Okay you guys be nice" said Sakura.

"Yes Miss Sakura" said both Ryu and Eriol as the girls laughed. Hiro and Naoko walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Hiro, Naoko" said Sakura.

"Morning" said Naoko as she yawned.

"Morning Sakura" said Hiro holding Naoko's waist as they walked to the table.

"Here you guy go" said Meiling giving them their plate of food. They sat down and started eating.

"You guys seem tried" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I didn't really get to sleep much" said Naoko.

"Me either" said Hiro, yawning.

"What did you guys do" asked Eriol grinning looking at Hiro as he blushed.

"Eriol, it's their business not ours" said Tomoyo.

"But Tomo" said Eriol.

"Eriol" said Tomoyo giving him the look as he nodded in defeat.

"Thanks Tomoyo" said Naoko as she blushed.

"Anytime" said Tomoyo as she smiled. Rika and Yoshiyuki walked into the kitchen as they walked over to the table. Meiling walked over to them and gave them their plates as they thanked her.

"No problem" said Meiling as she walked back to the counter and sighed.

"I'm gonna go watch T.V with Chiharu" said Tomoyo as she walked out and Eriol followed closely behind her. Syaoran and Sakura put their plates in the sink. Sakura turned on the water as she washed her and Syaoran's dish with Syaoran holding on her waist behind her. Soon the other was done with their plates and gave it to Sakura as she offer to washed it. After giving their plates to Sakura they walked into the living to watch T.V, now no one was in the kitchen except for Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran took this as a chance to make a move on his Sakura. She feel as he moved his hands moving to her breast. With one of his hand he gently massaged her left breast as she moaned. With his other hand he moved it to her lower body as he lift her dress up and rubbed against her core.

"S-Syaoran, not-t now" moaned Sakura.

"We both know you love it" whispered Syaoran so Sakura can only hear as she nodded and he smirked.

"When are you guys going to get in here" yelled Meiling from the living room.

"W-We're coming-g" said Sakura as she removed Syaoran's hands from both spots. She then fixed herself as she looked at the disappointed Syaoran infront of her.

"Come let's go before they get weird ideas" said Sakura as she walked away and looked back and saw that Syaoran didn't move a muscle. She turned back and walked to him. Sakura leaned in and kissed him as he responded back and pinned her on the wall. They pulled back as he start a kiss trail down her neck.

"I promise we'll finish where we left off tonight" said Sakura as she pushed him away.

"Fine" said Syaoran giving in. Sakura grabbed his hand as she walked to the living room. She pushed Syaoran into a one-sitted couch and sat on his lap as his arms went around her waist.

"So what did you guys want to do today" asked Meiling sitting next to Ryu, cuddling him.

"Go back to bed" said Syaoran as Sakura hit him.

"What" said Syaoran looking at her.

"Shut up" whispered Sakura so the only Syaoran could hear as he nodded.

"How about shooting pool" suggested Eriol with Tomoyo on his lap.

"Sound good, I'm down with that" said Takashi with Chiharu by his side holding his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"How about clubbing" said Sakura.

"Yeah I like that idea" said Tomoyo.

"How about we do both" suggested Meiling as everyone nodded.

"First we go shooting pool" said Naoko as Rika agreed.

"Then, clubbing" said Ryu as the guys high-fives.

"But, first things first" said Tomoyo.

"What that" asked Sakura.

"SHOPPING" yelled Tomoyo in excitement as everyone laughed.

"How about we go shopping today then tomorrow night we'll go shoot pool and go clubbing" suggested Eriol.

"Alright, let's go" said Chiharu as everyone nodded. Everyone walked to the garage and open the door.

"Hiro and I decided to take the Toyota Supra" said Naoko as Meiling threw her the keys as she caught it.

"Then, we'll take the Mercedes-Benz SL600" said Yoshiyuki as Meiling threw them the keys as he caught it.

"Let's take a motorcycle, Eriol" whispered Tomoyo as Eriol nodded.

"Meiling, give me one of the motorcycles key" asked Eriol as she threw him the key.

"Give me one too" asked Syaoran as she threw him the key also.

"We'll take one too" said Takashi as she threw him the key. Meiling then grabbed a motorcycle key and locked the cabinet. Everyone got in either their cars or motorcycles as they raced off to the mall.

_**The Mall**_

Everyone walked into the mall as they pass by the door. They saw a lot people walking from store to store buying stuff and people just window shopping. Once they were in the mall, everyone went their different ways.

_**Syaoran and Sakura**_

Sakura dragged Syaoran into one of her favorite stores: _**Sunnyside 51**_.

"Sakura?" said someone as she looked and saw the owner of the store, Kaho.

"Kaho" said Sakura as she smiled and ran and hugged her.

"How's your summer coming along" said Kaho.

"It's great. I want you to meet someone" said Sakura as she dragged Syaoran over to the counter.

"Kaho this is Syaoran Li my boyfriend and Syaoran this is Kaho Mizuki, my grade school teacher" said Sakura as they shook hands.

"Nice meeting you Syaoran" said Kaho.

"You too, Kaho" said Syaoran.

"So Sakura what are you doing here" said Kaho.

"I'm shopping for tomorrow night" said Sakura.

"Where are you guys going" said Kaho.

"Shoot pool then clubbing" said Sakura.

"Great. I just had some new clothes arrived yesterday. Go and check it out" said Kaho as Sakura nodded and ran to the clothes.

"Take care of her, Syaoran" said Kaho.

"I will" said Syaoran.

"Good" said Kaho as Syaoran walked over to Sakura. She grabbed about three outfits that caught her eyes.

"Syaoran come with me to the fitting room" said Sakura as she walked to the fitting room with his trailing behind.

"Wait there" said Sakura as she pushed him and he sat down infront of a dressing room. Sakura went in and change then came back out.

"How you like it" asked Sakura as swirled around. She was wearing a halter top and long black leather pant.

"Sexy" answered Syaoran as he got up and walked to her. He hold her waist as he pulled her back into the dressing room as he locked the room. Syaoran kissed her gently on her neck as he moved his hands around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Syaoran, not here" said Sakura as she giggled.

"Why not" said Syaoran between his kisses as she moaned.

"N-Not in public-c" said Sakura as she pulled him away as he nodded.

"Now you go out so I can change into a different one" said Sakura as she pushed him out and locked the door as he smiled. She came out wearing a jean skirt and a long sleeve with a pink vest. She turned around and looked at Syaoran, but it seems as Syaoran fell asleep with his hands holding his head. Sakura smiled and walked back into the dressing room and changed into her regular clothe. She walked to the cashier holding three of the outfits.

"Is that it Sakura" said Kaho.

"Yeah" said Sakura as she pulled out her purse.

"That will be $24.84" said Kaho.

"But they were like 39 bucks each.." started Sakura but was interrupted.

"It's okay" said Kaho as Sakura gave her the 24.84 in the right amount of change.

"Thanks" said Sakura.

"No problem" said Kaho as she gave Sakura her outfits. Sakura walked back to Syaoran and smiled. She then quickly pushed his hand away from his head as his head came down fast and he immediately woke up. Sakura couldn't hold it in as she bursted into laughter.

"Sakura" said Syaoran.

"Now that you're awaken, let's go" said Sakura as she walked out the store. Syaoran ran out after her and finally caught up to her. They hold hands as they walked down the escalator together. Everyone came back and met up where they started as they all walked to the parking lot and drove off home.

_**Back to the Summer House**_

Driving into the driveway Meiling's hand slip into her pocket as she pulled out a control with two press, which control the opening and the closing of the garage; she then press the button to opened the garage as it opened. They all enter the garage and parked their vehicles. They all got off and walked inside the house and sat on the couch.

"Well as you guys stay here I'm going to be in the kitchen making some icy cold lemonade" said Sakura as she walked to the kitchen.

"I'll help" offered Tomoyo as she went after Sakura.

"Me too" said Meiling walking to the kitchen as well.

_**Kitchen**_

Sakura walked into the kitchen and towards the refrigerator.

"Hey Sak, you need help" asked Tomoyo as Sakura opened the refrigerator and pulled out three juice lemon.

"Sure, if you don't mind" said Sakura as she put the lemons on the counter top as she grabbed the plastic drinking container.

"We're happy to help" said Meiling as they (Tomoyo and Meiling) sat on the stool as they watched as Sakura pulled out a knife and a cutting board. She starts cutting the lemons in halves one by one as Tomoyo grabbed the half lemons one by one as she squeeze it on the lemon squeezer. Meiling grabbed the drinking container and walked to the freeze (which was in the next room). She opened the freezer and scoop about one third of ice into the container. Meiling went back into the kitchen and place it on the counter again as Tomoyo squeeze the last half lemon and pour it into the container. Tomoyo pulled out a bag of sugar as Sakura was just done filling the container with water from the refrigerator. Tomoyo scooped three and one half cups of sugar and poured it into the container and Meiling began stirring it. Sakura went to the cabinet and grabbed 12 glass cups and a tray enough to fit all 12 cups. One by one Tomoyo poured lemonade into each other the cup as Sakura put them on the tray. After a while they were done and walked back to the living as Sakura carried the tray.

Tomoyo walked over to Eriol and sat on his lap as Meiling went over to Ryu and sat next to him. Sakura put the tray on the table as she walked over to Syaoran and everyone grabbed a cup as they drink it.

"I guess I'm gonna go to sleep" said Sakura as she yawned. She got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah. Me too" said Syaoran as he ran after her.

"I'm not sure they're going to sleep" said Meiling as everyone nod and laughed.

_**Sakura and Syaoran**_

Just as Sakura walked up the stairs Syaoran caught up to her.

"Wait" said Syaoran as she stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?" said Sakura.

"Let me go with you" said Syaoran as she nodded and continued walking with him beside her.

"You must be tired, Syao" said Sakura.

"Not really" said Syaoran as he yawn and she looked at him.

"Okay, maybe a little" answered Syaoran. He walked her to her door as he turned away and started walking to his room.

"Syaoran" said Sakura from her door.

"Yes" said Syaoran turning around facing her.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight" asked Sakura as she looked away blushing.

"Sure, I would love that" said Syaoran as he walked back to her room and continued, "After you"

Sakura laughed as she walked into her room with him trailing behind her. She stand by the door as Syaoran got in and she locked the door. Syaoran took off his shirt and his pant only wearing his boxer as he got into her bed. Sakura hopped into bed wearing what she was wearing earlier (pink tank top and black shorts).

"Let's just sleep" whispered Sakura into his ear.

"Aww. I thought we're going to be continuing from where we left off" said Syaoran looking at her.

"We were but you seem tired, so I'm going to let you rest" said Sakura.

"Fine" said Syaoran as she kissed him. Sakura turned and face the other side as he move closer to her and placing his arms around her waist as they slept peacefully.

_**Next Morning**_

As the light beamed down on her eyes she slowly wakes up. She tried to get out of bed, but feel something around her waist. She looked and saw Syaoran's sleeping figure as she smiled. Sakura turned and face him as he pulled her closer. She used her finger as she slowly trace it on the side of his face and trace along his lips. Then as Sakura's finger traced his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and bit on her finger making her shriek in surprise. She playfully hit him as he let go of her finger as she blew on it.

"God Syaoran, that hurt" said Sakura still blowing on her finger as he laughed.

"That'll teach you to not put fingers near my mouth" said Syaoran as he laughed again.

"Fine, I'm not going anywhere near your mouth at all" said Sakura as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Sakura, I was kidding" said Syaoran as he got up and ran to the bathroom just in time as she close the door right in his face.

"Sakura" said Syaoran. Instead of an answer he heard the shower on as she hummed/singed the tune to _"Wait For You"_ by Elliot Yamin.

"Baby, I will wait for you" sang Syaoran from outside the bathroom door as he heard her giggle. Later the shower soon turned off and the door opened revealing a naked Sakura with only a towel covering her whole body. Sakura walked over to the closet and pulled out a black tank top and a jean short, also her under garments. She walked back into the bathroom and locked the door. After 10 minutes she came out and walked towards her bed and sat down. Sakura pulled out her lotion and started putting it on.

"Sakura, baby" said Syaoran as he sat down next to her.

"..."

"Are you mad at me" asked Syaoran as he position himself behind her and hugged her.

"No, I'm not mad I'm just following orders" said Sakura as she put away her lotion and try to get up but was pulled back.

"Come on, Sak. I was just kidding" said Syaoran. He then moved himself from behind her as he pushed her on the bed and pinned her down. Syaoran leaned in and kiss her but she moved so he kissed her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere near that mouth of yours" said Sakura.

"You don't have to" said Syaoran as he smirked. He then started kissing her neck and her jaw line giving Sakura chills. Syaoran kissed her cheek as he moved the kiss trail to her lower lips. Sakura couldn't take it so she kissed him right on the lips as he smiled. Syaoran release his hands as her arms went around his neck and his arms gently trace down her curves. They pulled back for air after a minute or so of kissing.

"Am I forgiven" asked Syaoran, smirking.

"Shut up and kiss" said Sakura as they leaned into another passionate kiss. From there, one thing led to another and now they were naked under the cover. Later they both climaxed at the same time, breathing heavily.

"I am forgiven, right?" asked Syaoran as he laid next to her.

"What you think" said Sakura.

"I don't know" said Syaoran.

"Of course you are" said Sakura as she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What time is it" asked Sakura.

"Umm 7:27" said Syaoran looking at his watch.

"HOE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" yelled Sakura as she ran out of bed and into the bathroom, as Syaoran laughed.

"BABE, WE HAVE THREE HOURS. WE'RE NOT LATE" yelled Syaoran as he heard the shower running.

"THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME" yelled Sakura back as rinsed herself.

"YOU'RE WELCOME" yelled Syaoran back as he leaned back on the pillow and smiled. After twenty minutes or so, Sakura came out with a towel wrapped around her.

"You should go and take a shower" said Sakura as she walked to her closet and searched for her clothes.

"Yeah" said Syaoran as he got up and walked to his room.

"See you downstairs" said Sakura.

"Hai" said Syaoran as he closed the door behind him.

_**Downstairs**_

Sakura walked into the kitchen and found the gang sitting at the table.

"Morning" said Sakura.

"Morning Sakura" said Meiling looking up as the other greeted her as well.

"God I can't wait until tonight" said Naoko.

"I know huh" said Rika.

"It's going to be F-U-N-D, fun" said Takashi.

"It's F-U-N, smart" said Syaoran from the stairs as everyone laughed.

_DING DONG_

"Sakura, can you get the door" asked Tomoyo as she nodded. Sakura walked to the door and opened it revealing one girl about her age and a elegant lady.

"Hello, may I help you" asked Sakura.

"Yes, is Xiao Lang here" said the elegant lady.

"Who?" said Sakura.

"Who is her-" said Syaoran opening the door wider and stopped, shocked.

"XIAO LANG" yelled the girl as she ran and hugged him.

"Xiao Lang?" said Sakura as she looked at the girl hugging HER boyfriend.

"Who is it" said Meiling as she opened the door even wider and stopped. The rest of the gang was behind Meiling; Meiling and all the boys were all shock as the girls were confused.

"Can I kindly ask who you two are" said Tomoyo as the rest of the girl, except Meiling, nodded.

"I'm Xiao Lang's mother, Yelen Li and this is Xiao Lang's fiancee, Aya Kenshiu" answered Yelen.

"F-Fiancee" said Sakura looking at Syaoran and Aya, but mostly at Syaoran.

"Mother, what are you doing here" said Syaoran.

"I came here to tell you that Aya will be living with you all for the rest of the summer. You two will shared a room together" said Yelen.

"Auntie you can't because Syaoran and Sak-" said Meiling but was cut off by Sakura.

"It's okay, Meiling. Let the two soon-to-be newlyweds sleep in the room together. It's only right, right?" said Sakura trying to put a fake smile on, but everyone except Yelen and Aya could tell.

"That's right Meiling, listen to your friend" said Yelen as she continued, "Aya dear I have to leave now. Bye my son, niece and nephews."

Yelen walked out the door as Syaoran ran after her and stopped her.

"Mother I told you already I'm not going to marry Aya" said Syaoran as calmly as possible.

"Xiao Lang it's too late, what's done is done. You two will marry whether you like it or not" said Yelen.

"Well you said that after the last arrange marriage with Kim, which didn't work out, that I can marry and date whomever I want. You said so yourself and beside I didn't approve of this" said Syaoran.

"Sorry my son, but I can change this now, what I said was true, but the Elders was the one who pick Aya. I don't like her myself, but the Elders suggested her because she was the Head Elder, Xing's granddaughter" said Yelen.

"Can you please talk to them again please? I already have someone in mind" said Syaoran.

"Who may I ask you have in mind of" asked Yelen.

"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto" said Syaoran, blushing.

"Aww. It's the first time in my life to see you blushing. You must really love her" said Yelen.

"Mother I do love her dearly" said Syaoran.

"Alright my son. I will talk to the Elders again, but in the mean time please try to be nice to her" said Yelen.

"Yes mother" said Syaoran as Yelen walked up the him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye my son" said Yelen as she got into the car and it drove off. Syaoran smiled and walked back into the house.

"Xiao Lang" said Aya as she ran and hugged Syaoran.

"Sorry, let my introduce myself. I'm Aya Kenshiu from Kyoto and I'm Xiao Lang's fiancee ever since birth" said Aya as she smiled as everyone.

"Well, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, but you can call me Sakura" said Sakura shaking Aya's hand.

"Please to meet you" said Aya.

"Same here" said Sakura as she continued, "Now, if you're hungry there is breakfast in the kitchen, Aya"

"Thank you, I'm so hungry" said Aya as she went into the kitchen dragging Syaoran with her.

"Sakura" said Tomoyo.

"You guys go on in the kitchen and keep her companied. I'm going to take a walk" said Sakura as she walked outside and went around to the back and walked on the beach.

"Poor Sakura" said Rika as the rest nodded and walked to the kitchen.

_**Beach**_

Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she slowly walked on the sea shore.

"Syaoran you bastard" said Sakura as she dropped to her knees and cried and cried.

"Sakura" said a voice. She turned and saw Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling. Sakura got up and ran to them and hugged then and started sobbing.

"That bastard didn't tell me anything about being engaged" said Sakura as she cried louder.

"Well probably he thought that they broke it off already" said Meiling.

"T-They? Who are they" asked Sakura.

"The elders and his mother" said Eriol.

"Who they" asked Tomoyo.

"Well they are the people who mostly control his life and decisions" said Eriol.

"That's wrong" said Sakura.

"Well once they make a decision it's hard to change their mind" said Meiling.

"Sakura, I can try to talk to Syaoran if you want" asked Eriol.

"NO, but thank you. We have to talk anyways" said Sakura as she stand up and wipe her tears.

"That's my girl, be strong" said Tomoyo as Sakura smiled at her.

"Thank you. I guess I'll talk to him at his free time" said Sakura as she laughed.

"Okay, let's go inside" said Meiling.

"Umm. You guys go ahead I'll be there in a bit" said Sakura as they nodded and walked back to the house.

"You got to be strong Sakura" she said to herself as she continued, "be strong."

Sakura started walking back to the house. She walked through the kitchen, pass the living room and up the stairs to her room.

Meiling and Ryu was on the left side of the long couch. Tomoyo and Eriol was on the right side of the couch. Rika, Yoshiyuki, Naoko, Hiro, Chiharu and Takashi was on the floor playing UNO cards. Syaoran was sitting on the one-sited chair as Aya sat across from him, on the other side of the coffee table. Everyone look as Sakura as she walked up the stairs.

"Does this mean we're not going clubbing" asked Takashi.

"Shut up" said Chiharu hitting him on the head. Then Sakura stopped in the middle of the stair case.

"You guys can go clubbing tonight without me. I don't feel good" said Sakura as she continued up the stairs.

"Is she okay" asked Aya.

"Umm. I should go check on her" said Syaoran as he got up and went upstairs.

_**Upstairs**_

Sakura walked into her room and closed to door. She walked to her bed and fell back into it.

"God man" sighed Sakura. Just then...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes" said Sakura loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

"Can I come in" asked the person. She then recognize that the voice belonged to the one and only, Syaoran.

"Yeah, it's opened" said Sakura as the door opened revealing Syaoran.

"You okay" asked Syaoran as he closed to door.

"Of course" said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't-" said Syaoran but was interrupted.

"No need for sorries. It's okay. Just do what your mother want you to do. Go and spend time with Aya" said Sakura.

"Sakura what about us" asked Syaoran.

"Well, I want to break up" said Sakura calmly.

"Sakura" started Syaoran.

"No. Don't make it difficult for me okay" said Sakura as she took a deep breath and continued, "Please Syaoran. Just go"

With that he left her room.

"Sorry Syaoran" whispered Sakura as she laid back on her bed and cry the rest of the night.

_**The Next Morning**_

Today was the day everyone was going swimming.

"Sakura hurry up you been in the bathroom for hecka long" said Tomoyo, wearing her lavender swimming suit that she designed.

"Hold o-" said Sakura but was interrupt as her breakfast came out.

"Sakura, you okay" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know, I feel sick" said Sakura.

"Open the door" said Meiling as Sakura opened the door. Right when she open the door she ran back to the toilet and puked the rest of her breakfast out.

"Girl you alright" said Meiling, wearing a ruby swimming suit, as she closed and lock the door.

"I don't know I been puking like every morning" said Sakura holding her stomach. She was wearing a pink swimming suit.

"Oh no" said Tomoyo.

"What is it" said Meiling.

"Sakura, honey when was your last period" asked Tomoyo looking at Sakura seriously.

"It's been a whil-" said Sakura and stopped, looking at Tomoyo.

"What" said Meiling as she figure it out and continued "You can't be, can you"

"It's possible, cause it's been a while right Sakura" said Tomoyo as Sakura nodded.

"Okay we have to tell Syaoran" said Meiling.

"NO" said Sakura.

"Why" said Tomoyo.

"He has Aya now" said Sakura as she started sobbing and continued "What am I going to do"

"Shh...there there. I'll go buy the pregnancy test at the store okay" said Tomoyo as Sakura nodded.

"And I'll stay here" said Meiling as she embraced Sakura and Tomoyo ran to the store.

"Meiling, I'm not ready for this" said Sakura looking at Meiling.

"Quiet don't say that. Your not alone cause you have your friends to back you up" said Meiling.

"Yeah thanks" said Sakura.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Sakura, let's go swimming the water is great" said Aya.

"Umm...you go ahead Aya" said Sakura.

"Okay I'll wait for you on the beach" said Aya.

"Okay" said Sakura as she heard the door shut.

"Be brave, Sakura" said Meiling as she nodded.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it" said Sakura.

"It's me Tomoyo" said Tomoyo.

"Okay" said Meiling as she opened the door and locked it once Tomoyo was in.

"Here" said Tomoyo as Sakura grabbed it. After a few minutes the PROCESS was done.

"Okay, we have to wait three minutes" said Tomoyo. Three minute went by very slow but they got the results.

"I can't read it" said Sakura as she walked to the door. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at it and smiled.

"What does it say" said Sakura looking at them.

"You're pregnant" said Tomoyo, happily as Sakura smiled.

"So you're not going to tell him" asked Meiling as Sakura nodded, sadly.

"Why not, he has the right to know" said Tomoyo.

"You don't understand. He getting married soon and if I just tell him I'm pregnant...god I don't know what to do" said Sakura as she once again cried as they both embraced her.

"Let's go downstair before everyone get worry" said Tomoyo as Sakura nodded. She wiped her tears as she got up and they walked out the room and downstairs.

_**Downstairs/Beach**_

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling walked together from Sakura's room to the living room to the beach. They reached the beach just in time for everyone to be playing volleyball.

"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling let's play" said Chiharu.

"Okay I'm coming" said Meiling as she ran to Chiharu.

"Me too" said Tomoyo as she ran as well.

"What about you Sakura" said Naoko.

"It's okay, I think I'll sit this one out" said Sakura sitting under the big umbrella.

"Okay" said Naoko as they started playing.

"I think I'll sit this one out too" said Syaoran as she ran and sat next to Sakura.

"What's wrong" said Syaoran looking at Sakura.

"Nothing" said Sakura as she smiled at her.

"Okay, if there is you know you can talk to me" said Syaoran.

"Yeah I know" said Sakura. They continued watching the game, later after the game they all went jumping into the water.

"Syaoran-kun, Let's go swimming" said Aya as she took his hands and started pulling him up. Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Go on have fun" said Sakura as she smiled.

"Come on Syaoran" said Aya as she manage to get him on his feet and dragged him to the water. Sakura looked at them and sighed.

"Come on Sakura, let's go swimming" said Tomoyo as she stood up and offer her hand out.

"Sure" said Sakura as she took her hand and stood up. They walked into the water. The rest of the day went by rather quickly.

"Okay guys I'm done" said Sakura as she laughed and grabbed her towel and dry her body and hair.

"Come on Sakura help me in the kitchen" said Meiling walking up to her.

"Sure" said Sakura as she stand up and they walked back to the house.

_**Kitchen**_

Sakura walked to the counter as Meiling walked to the refrigerator.

"So what are we cooking tonight" asked Meiling as she opened the refrigerator.

"I don't know. What is there to cook" asked Sakura.

"Well there's Mac and Cheese, fried rice, chicken wings and thighs and salad" said Meiling.

"Fried rice sounds good, along with chicken and salad" said Sakura.

"ERIOL" yelled Meiling.

"Why are you calling Eriol for" said Sakura.

"So he can make BBQ Chicken tonight" said Meiling.

"Oh" said Sakura.

"ERIOL" yelled Meiling.

"WHAT MEILING" yelled Eriol back.

"COME HERE" yelled Meiling.

"OK HOLD ON" yelled Eriol. After a few minutes Eriol came in.

"What" said Eriol.

"Can you barbecue the chicken wings and thighs for tonight" said Meiling.

"What? Why me?" asked Eriol.

"Well do you want dinner" said Meiling.

"Fine" said Eriol as he grabbed the big bowl of chicken wings and thighs. He carried it to the grill out in the backyard.

"Now let's start on the salad" said Meiling as Sakura nodded. After what seems to be forever they finally got the salad ready, the diner table was outside, the chicken wings and thighs barbecued and the fried rice cooked.

"Meiling we're finally done" said Sakura.

"Yeah. Sakura can you go put the utensils on the table please" said Meiling.

"Yeah sure" said Sakura as she walked to the table outside. She began to set the table until she heard some voices. She walked over and saw Aya and Syaoran.

"Syaoran aren't you happy about us being together" said Aya.

"Listen Aya....." said Syaoran.

"I still remember the promise we made don't you" said Aya.

"Of course I remember but...." said Syaoran.

"Well now our promise is going to be fulfill when we say 'I do' " said Aya as she turned to Syaoran and kissed him. Sakura eyes widen and tears came out. She then ran inside dropping all the utensil that was still in her hands. She bumped into someone that was coming out. Sakura looked up and saw Meiling.

"Sakura" said Meiling as Sakura continued running upstairs to her room. Meiling walked over the the patio and saw Syaoran and Aya kissing then Syaoran pulled away.

"Aya what are you doing? I don't love you, I love someone else" said Syaoran as he walked back into the house.

_**Sakura's Room**_

Her eyes were now puffed and red.

"Baka, Baka Syaoran" said Sakura as she continued sobbing. Her hands travel down to her stomach and she touched it gently.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Sakura sat up and wiped her tears.

"Who is it" asked Sakura.

"It's me Meiling" said Meiling.

"Come in" said Sakura as the door opened reveal Meiling. Meiling walked over the Sakura and sat next to her.

"What's wrong" said Meiling.

"Nothing" said Sakura.

"It's never nothing" said Meiling.

"I really don't want to be here if they are going to be like that. I don't think I could handle that" said Sakura.

"You have to be strong Sakura" said Meiling.

"I think this is my limit" said Sakura.

"Well if you want to go I have no right to stop you" said Meiling as she continued, "but don't regret the choice you made for coming here and meeting Syaoran"

"Meiling" said Sakura as she cried and cried.

"Shhh it's okay" said Meiling.

"I don't know what else to do but run away" said Sakura as she continued, "and beside my stomach will get bigger and bigger as time go by"

"That's true" said Meiling as Sakura started sobbing again.

After a few hours Sakura fell asleep.

"Poor Sakura" said Meiling as she lay Sakura on her bed and put the covers over her.

"Good night" said Meiling as she left closing the door slowly.

_**Almost Midnight**_

Sakura slowly open her eyes and it was still dark. She looked over at the clock and it was 11:45.

"I guess it's better if we just disappear" said Sakura with her hands on her stomach as tears slid down her cheeks. She began packing all her stuff and walked downstairs and out the front door. Sakura pulled out her cellphone and called a cab. The cab soon got there and took her to wherever she wanted to go.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Well I'm done but there will be a sequel coming soon. I think this kind of story is call a cliff-hanger. I really don't know. Haha.**_


End file.
